


love again, love more

by pileas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Single Parent Bang Chan, Slice of Life, side hyunsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas
Summary: Minho wanted it easy, but maybe he didn't need it too easy.or; Minho met Chan - the young single parent - and stayed in his life without planning.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. shy

Minho wasn’t big on Grindr hook-ups. He honestly didn’t really like hook-ups altogether. He just never felt comfortable enough with a person he knew nothing about and while the sex could be enjoyable it often left him unsatisfied, something just missing. But desperate days called for desperate ways and Minho found himself scrolling through that goddamn awful app. He cringed at the profiles of old dudes, selfies with bad lighting and stupid captions. Age gaps are not his thing, he would rather have sex with someone who didn’t need to pop four pills for heart problems. 

One profile that was in two kilometers vancity from him caught his attention. 

bangbang97 

He rolled his eyes, but clicked on it. The profile photo was a black and white mirror selfie. It was not the greatest mirror selfie Minho had ever seen, but the guy seemed nice. In a sleeveless tank top and with black curly hair, he looked just about Minho’s type. He’s 24, just a year older than Minho. 

_ if you’re over 30 dont bother i dont care, versatile, not into anything too weird so dont bother either  _

Minho snorted. He wondered what wasn't too weird for him. This must have been the most off putting bio he had ever seen, but Chris, because this was what his profile said, was hot and Minho was horny. 

_ Hi :)  _

He exited the app and took a deep breath, hoping the guy would answer him soon. He hand’t had sex in a year and though he is a beliver that sex wasn’t the most important thing in the world and you could totally live without it, he just craved it. He craved another person and their touch. Sometimes a toy just was not doing the job, he wanted to feel someone’s breath on his skin, and their warmth, and hands. He sighed. Life would be easier if he had a boyfriend, but his last breakup was nasty and he didn’t feel like committing to anything long term. 

To his disappointment he didn’t get a reply for hours. He did nothing really productive in the meantime, just rolling around in his bed, scrolling through social media and catching up on tv shows on Netflix. When he got a text from his flatmate, he finally noticed a notification from Grindr. 

_ oh Hi _

_ tbh i forgot i still had this account haha _

Minho whined, disappointed. The guy probably wasn’t up for anything. He waited a good five minutes before replying. 

_ ahh, so you’re not up to anything probably huh :( _

  
  


_ I mean _

_ I didn’t say that _

Minho smiled to himself. Gotchu. He replied 

He waited for a reply. And waited and waited. He’s almost convinced Chris decided he’s not really up for a real thing and left him hanging, when a notification popped out.

_ are you free saturday afternoon?  _

Minho loved getting what he wanted. 

_ * _

The cafe, which Chris chose to meet up in, was small, cozy and surprisingly close to Minho’s own place. He wondered if Chris lives close-by, too. That would save them some trouble. 

He looked around the place, and he spotted Chris in the corner of the small room. He was looking at his phone, his foot tapping nervously against the floor. Minho smiled a little at the sight. He couldn’t see his whole face, but he knew Chris hadn't catfished him at least. 

He took a deep breath. It’d really been a while. After the tragedy that was his last relationship, he said no to dating, no to hooking up. He needed time to just be single. He exhaled.

“Hi,” He said as he dropped on the chair opposite Chris. The said man looked up and shot Minho a warm smile. “I’m Minho.” 

“Hi, hi. Oh, yeah, I’m Chan.” Chan bowed a little and Minho did the same with a laugh. 

“Chan?” Minho tilted his head. His bio only said Chris. 

“Yeah, Chris’ just my English name. I don’t really use it here, but you know, Grinder.” Minho nodded. “I haven’t ordered yet. Here, have the menu.” Minho thanks him with a smile. He chose a big cup of raspberry tea with many other weird ingredients and closed it instantly. When the waiter came, Chan ordered iced coffee and two pieces of apple pie, after getting a nod of approval from Minho. 

“So do you buy apple pie for all your hook-ups?” Chan laughed and dropped his head. Minho saw that his ears were a little red and he found it very cute, considering they were going to fuck in like an hour. 

“Haven’t been hooking up lately if I’m being honest.”

“Me too. I had a little break from it, so don’t worry.” Minho smiled again. He’s just that type of person that smiled a lot when he was with someone. He found it reassuring for the other person and for himself too. “So English name? Are you not from Korea?” 

“No, I was born here.” The corners of his eyes lifted up a little as he laughed. Minho found his eyes very endearing. They were smaller in the corners, making him look very soft. “But I lived in Australia till the end of school. I decided to start university in Korea, because I wanted to explore I guess. And I stayed.” 

“Don’t you miss it? I’ve never been abroad.” He pouted. He always wanted to see more, but his parents weren’t rich enough for vacation abroad. And he always prefered to save money instead of going on trips. 

“Sometimes.” Minho dropped the topic, not wanting to pry. 

“This pie is so fucking good.” Minho whined after a few bites. “Oh my god, do you come here often?” He looked up at Chan who was taking a sip of his coffee. Minho noticed his lips are plump, but a little chapped. 

“I used to spend all my evenings here when I was still in uni. They also have a really good wifi.” His piece of pie was long gone. “Glad you liked it so much.” Minho melted a little at his soft giggle. 

“So is your place still available?” Minho took a sip of the tea, anticipating Chan’s answer. They had spent enough time, it’s time to talk about why they’re really here. 

“Yeah,” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. You wanna go after you’re done with that?”

“I mean, yeah, you don’t seem like a murderer or at least I’m hoping so,” They laughed together. “And I’m kind of excited, actually.” 

Chan seemed a little shy, and Minho got it. He was, too. He learned how to not show it. He found it endearing that Chan didn’t hide it. 

“Yeah, me too.” He met his eyes. “You're hot.” he said and dropped his head immediately, laughing to himself. 

“And you're cute. A lot more than I expected, your profile was kinda...like...dark.”

Chan looked like he wanted to hide his face. Cute. So cute. “Fuck, sorry. It really has been awhile for me, with like...everything. Bear with me.” 

“It’s okay, Chan. I find it endearing. Really.” 

Chan took a sip of coffee and flashed him a dimpled smile. Minho didn’t notice he had dimples earlier. They made him even cuter. 

“I like my hook-ups a little cute.” He added and got a giggle in return. Minho couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He found himself excited for the first time in a very long time. 

“You want to leave now?” Chan asked him when everything they ordered was finished. Minho nodded enthusiastically. 

*

Minho wasn’t sure what pulled them together. Squished in the elevator of Chan’s building, Minho had nothing to look at, but Chan. When the other met his eyes, they both shared a smile and then their eyes fell on each other’s lips. Minho took a step, and suddenly Chan was way closer than he expected. They were the same height, Minho noticed as he grabbed the hem of Chan’s jacket. He ran a tongue over his lips and pecked Chan’s plumpy ones. He pulled away and looked for his eyes. Chan nodded, a gesture so small, he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t so close. Minho nodded back, wasn’t sure why, and pressed his lips more firmly, capturing Chan’s bottom lip between his thinner ones. 

They texted about their hook-up limits and thankfully kissing wasn’t a no for them. Minho loved kissing. 

The kiss was okay, like every kiss. The elevator stopped and opened and they pulled away from each other. 

“My floor.” Chan mumbled and took the first step to exit to the small space. 

“Right.”

Minho, for the lack of better word, jumped him when they both entered Chan’s apartment. This time, Chan giggled into the kiss, and then grabbed onto Minho’s waist, Minho’s own hands touching everywhere he could reach. 

They didn’t talk a lot, Minho prefered it this way, as Chan led them to his bedroom, still messily kissing and touching. It was easy, not talking, just exploring each other. He wasn’t interested in how Chan designed his home. He sat himself on his lap when the other’s knees hit the bed. Chan grabbed him harder and pulled apart. 

“Tell me if you wanna stop or do something different at any moment, okay?” Minho stroked his cheek, reassuring him. 

“Sure. Please do the same?” Chan nodded and they got back to kissing messily, too much tongue, too much spit. Minho couldn’t help himself when Chan’s lips were just so nice and so perfect. 

One hand buried in Chan’s soft hair, the other started wandering all over his body, finally finding the belt tied around him. “Off.” He whispered and helped him out of it, popping the button and working the zipper. Ah yes, another thing Minho missed dearly. Blowjobs. 

“Can I go down on you?” He slurred into Chan’s mouth, their mouth moving lazily, his hand was just above the waistband of his boxers. 

“Fuck yeah. Sure.” Chan said hurriedly. Minho smiled and connected their lips in a final, hard kiss, biting softly on Chan’s bottom lip. He was obsessed with it. 

“Do you have a condom?” He asked, while helping him take off his jeans. He was half hard in his boxers. 

“Of course.” Chan bent himself over the bed to reach to the bedside table, pulling out a box with condoms. He opened one carefully and lifted his butt from the bed, so Minho could take off his underwear. Minho sucked on his bottom lip, as he watched Chan stroking himself to the full hardness. 

“You have like…a really nice cock.” Chan laughed at Minho’s words and he must admit, they sounded a little stupid. 

“Thank you. Gotta thank genetics for that, I guess.” They were, well, both guys and Minho couldn’t help but compare them. Chan was thicker than him, for sure, but they were both about the same length. Good, he thought to himself. 

He took off his own shirt in the meantime and enjoyed the way Chan's eyes couldn't get enough of his bare skin, scanning every inch of his skin. Minho liked his body, he worked out for strength mostly, but it was still nice to develop a toned body along with it. Oh and he knew his chest and arms looked good, he did box after all. Just for fun, he wasn't interested in actually fighting anyone.

His hands were running up and down Chan's own toned thighs, waiting for him to put on the condom already. Chan looked like a frequent gym attendee himself, he couldn't wait to see the rest of him.

“Finally.” He murmured when the condom was  _ finally _ on Chan's dick. “Any special requests regarding how you like your blowjobs?”

“I'm assuming you don't want me to come?”

“Well, it depends. Can you come again?”

“No. After orgasm I'm out of the game for a few hours.”

“Then, no. I don't want you to come.” Chan handed him a bottle of lube and he squeezed a little on his palm before curling his fingers around Chan's cock. He hissed, visibly tensed and then relaxed again. 

“Don't go fast then. Just tease me a little and don't deep throat or anything.” Minho laughed, meeting Chan's eyes. 

“Good for you that I can't deep throat, then.” He kissed the head gently, not breaking their eye contact. “Can still make it plenty good, though.” 

He took him in mouth, enjoying the little sounds Chan kept on making. After a few minutes of sucking him slowly, he discovered Chan made a lot of noise.  _ A lot.  _ It's like his mouth couldn't stay shut, always groaning, moaning, hissing. Minho enjoyed it a lot. His other hand was moving lazily around the base of his cock, cupping his balls every now and then. Chan leaned back on his elbows, head thrown back. It wasn't an intense blowjob, more of a lazy foreplay, but he clearly was having a good time. 

Giving and receiving a head was one of the things Minho liked the most, and he missed it, oh how he missed it. Missed the weight on his tongue, and spit escaping his mouth, and knowing the other person couldn't help themselves but moan and squirm beneath him. 

He felt a hand cupping his cheek and he looked up, pulling off from him. “Want to make  _ you _ feel good.” Chan whispered. His face was flushed, the shirt rode up, showing his toned stomach. Fuck. Minho wanted to lick him all over.

“I am. Feeling good.” He rose to his feet, though. Chan laid down fully, and Minho climbed on his lap, their chests pressed together, lips dangerously close. “Can't you feel?” He made a show of grinding his hard cock on Chan's thigh. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck.”  _ He smirked. Chan was so responsive, easy to rile up. Minho was  _ really  _ enjoying pleasing him. 

He kissed him again, it was more of breathing each other's mouth than really kissing. He sucked on Chan's bottom lip, and Chan cupped his ass through the jeans he was still wearing. “Take 'em off." 

There really wasn't a graceful way to take off your pants when you're on the bed, waiting to get fucked. 

“Do you still wanna ...y'know? I don't mind if you changed your mind.” Minho laughed, not mockingly. Chan was just so precious. He never hooked up with someone so just ...sweet.

“Yeah. I wanna ride you, can I? You can flip us over when I'm tired.” 

“Sure, yeah. Sure.” Minho settled on Chan's lap again, now completely bare. Chan took off the used condom in the meantime. 

“I prepared myself at home, but you can still finger me, if you wanna.” 

“Definitely wanna.” Minho giggled at his eagerness, as he grabbed the lube, and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. Minho's breath hitched, the feeling of someone else's fingers prodding at his rim became a distant memory in those long months. Chan wasn't shy about it, he didn't waste time, and soon he felt one finger curling inside him. The two and three. Minho wasn't the noisy type, but he couldn't stop the little sounds escaping his mouth. He gave up on kissing Chan, their mouths were just awkwardly pressed together. It was good, though. Everything was so good with Chan. The hand that wasn't inside of him was grabbing his ass harshly. 

“Want you inside now.” 

Minho leaned back, watching Chan roll the new condom on his cock. 

“Do you wanna sit up? I like that position more, to be honest." He bit his lip, a little nervous about asking for something. Chan was plenty sweet, but he was still a stranger. He missed the comfortability and comfort that came with a long-term established relationship, and the sex with someone you  _ knew _ . He quickly pushed that thought away. 

Chan pulled himself up and sat with his back against the wall, flashing him a quick smile. “I don't mind. I like it too.” 

Minho dropped a kiss to his lips, and Chan hands curled around his waist, gripping him just the way he liked it - not bruising but strong. Minho guided his cock to his asshole and pushed himself down on the head of his cock. “Shit.” He pushed harder and his cock breached his hole, slowly opening him up more and more. Minho's hands grabbed the metal bed frame for support and he rose up. And down. And up and down. Good thing he had strong thighs and good knees. 

They didn't talk at all, choosing to kiss and moan into each other's mouths. Minho had his eyes closed most of the time as he fucked himself on Chan's cock. Chan's hands were still settled on his waist, helping him go up and then forcing him down. When the pleasure from brushing against his prostate started building up, he grabbed Chan's hair harshly, and Chan responded with a loud and  _ long _ moan. And a few curse words. 

God, how he missed it. Warm hands, warm breaths, warm sweat. Warmth that came with the other person, something he could never feel alone. 

“Minho...can I flip us over please?”

“You didn't have to ask." Chan nodded, he hugged Minho closer to him, his cock slipping out, and Minho felt the bed against his back a second later. In the next second, Chan was inside of him again. 

Minho was a little flustered that this position forced them to look at each other, so he threw his head to the side and arched his back, because Chan set a faster pace for his thrusts.

Chan came first, filling up the condom, and collapsing onto him with a grown and a whine, visibly tired. Minho, who was still jerking himself off between them came a minute or two later, moaning straight into Chan's mouth, onto his tongue who was licking the inside of his mouth. 

The air around them became tense once Chan pulled out and laid down beside him. Minho pressed his lips together, not sure when was the right moment to get up and leave. 

“Here.” He looked to his left to see Chan handing him a package of wet wipes and thanked him with a smile. He cleaned himself from the cum and lube, and then it really became awkward. Minho wanted to just put on his boxers and escape. He sucked at pillow talk. He sucked at hook-ups. 

Chan was sweet and the sex was actually really fucking nice. Wouldn't mind doing it again, kind of nice. But still. 

“So,” He started, then paused, seeing as Chan got up and threw his boxers and t-shirt on again. Minho remembered how he never got to put his mouth on his chest and stomach. A shame, really. 

“Yeah?” Minho also sat up, deciding to put on some clothes too. 

“You liked it?” He cringed, hearing Chan's soft chuckle. God, why was he so awkward. He wasn't when he had Chan's cock in between his lips. 

“Yes, a lot. You definitely can...ride.” It was Minho's turn to laugh. 

“Listen, I-” Chan started but was cut off by a loud banging on a door. “Fuck." He cursed, threw him a pained look and quickly went to answer it. Minho probably shouldn't have gone after him but, after zipping his trousers up, he did. 

He wasn't ready to see a girl with... what? 

A baby. A girl with a baby in her arms. Standing in Chan's living room was a girl with a baby in her arms. What? Minho knitted his eyebrows together, not sure what to make out of the sight before him.

Chan was visibly tense, stressed and looked like he wanted to earth to swallow him whole. 

“Chan, I am really, really sorry to ruin your date, but the hospital called me and they need someone on the shift like right now, and I couldn't say no. The hospital is so crazy these days." She was rambling, as she passed the baby to Chan's arms, who pressed the baby close to his chest, looking like he had done it many times before. 

“It wasn't a date.” Chan murmured. The girl turned around and noticed Minho standing awkwardly behind them. “Oh! Hi! I'm Yerim.” Minho noticed she was wearing scrubs under her coat as she bowed a little in his direction. 

“I'm Minho.” he answered and eyed the baby lying peacefully on Chan's chest. It was ...Chan's? Or Yerim's? Wait. He looked around the living room, which he didn't pay any attention to before, and here they were, little toys, little things scattered around the whole apartment clearly indicating that a  _ baby _ was living here. He just fucked a guy with a baby. Fuck. He wasn't in a relationship, right?

“I really gotta run. Bye, bye.” she dropped a kiss on the baby's head and turned around, ready to leave. “It was nice to meet you, Minho!” And she was gone. Minho scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what to say or do. He wanted to go home. 

“Please tell me you're not like in a relationship.” He blurted out, before Chan could even open his mouth. He avoided his eyes.

“I'm really not. It's just me and Yuna. Yerim isn't her mom either. She's my friend.” Chan explained. He sounded tired, a little sad. Minho only then noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Yeah, baby. 

“Great. Cause, yeah...fucking someone in a relationship with a baby would ... yeah whatever.” 

“I didn't really plan to introduce you to my child, but-” he didn't finish as the baby in his arms started crying out of nowhere, her chubby face scrunched in displeasure and she started screaming. “She's probably hungry.” He let out a loud sigh. “Need to make her formula." He murmured more to himself than to Minho. “Ah, Minho I-”

“I can hold her, I mean, I can help you while you're making her food, if you want to.” Minho's not sure what possessed him to say that, to want to help, to stay. He should have said goodbye and make Chan just a memory, but.“I mean she's crying,so.”

Chan stared at him with a blank face, opened his mouth and closed it again. “You want to?”  _ You said A you gotta say B, Lee Minho. _

“Yeah. I do.” 


	2. the guy

“Do you even know how to hold a baby?” Chan was rocking her gently, trying to make her stop crying. Minho couldn't stand the little sobs, not used to this kind of noise. Chan looked like it was just background noise for him. 

“Of course.” He answered easily. Lying was easy for Minho, but Chan didn't seem convinced, arching a brow at him. “I mean it, I love kids.” He didn't. He was twenty-three, an only child, cousins his age. He had no idea how to go about kids. 

“It's easy. She's 6 months, so you don't have to worry about it too much. She's a big girl. She can sit up now.” Minho looked up at him, hearing the love radiating from Chan's voice, his voice softening when he spoke about his baby. He had this calm expression on his face, despite looking stressed only a couple minutes prior. 

Chan passed him the baby and laughed a little, seeing how stiff Minho must have looked. She was screaming in his ear, and Minho winced. He hugged her close his chest, though, one hand settling on her back. She smelled like ...a baby. 

“Don't worry about us. Go make her something to eat.” He smiled at Chan, trying to show him he got it under control for the whole five minutes Chan would be gone. Chan shaked his head, laughing again. He disappeared behind the door of the kitchen. Minho looked around the living room, taking it in. It was rather tiny, but there was still a space between the dirty pink couch and the tv. On the rug was placed a small mat with toys m, it must be a place where Yuna played. Yuna. He looked down at her, she was still sniffling, but seemed a little tired. 

“You need to stop.” he whispered to her. “I never cry when I'm hungry. It's childish.” He sat down on the couch. “Well, guess it makes sense. You are a baby.”

He rocked her from side to side, hoping it would help. “Yuna. Yuna. You have a pretty name. Did your daddy choose it?” She looked up to him, after hearing his voice. She was so chubby, Minho wanted to pinch her cute cheeks. She stopped sniffling, her cheeks and eyelashes were wet with tears. She looked like she was studying him, trying to understand why a stranger was holding her. 

Minho was tired, thinking back to their previous activities, his back hurt a little, too. He sighed and laid down carefully, placing his head on a soft pillow. Yuna seemed content on his chest, lying on her belly. Minho had no idea why he was getting so cozy with a baby of a guy he barely knew. But for a second when that friend left, Chan looked like he needed a friend. Maybe Minho wasn't that, but he wasn't heartless, he could at least pretend to be one for today. He hadn't registered when Yuna's head dropped on his collarbone and she closed her eyes. He hadn't even realized she stopped crying. 

He must admit she looked so cute. He smiled to himself. 

“I'm not going to lie, when I stopped hearing her crying, I thought you kidnapped her for a second.” He looked up to Chan standing above them, a bottle in his hand. “Well, since the princess is sleeping. I guess she wasn’t that hungry.” He set the bottle on the small table placed next to the couch. 

Minho chuckled lightly. “Shouldn’t we like.. be quiet?” He whispered. Chan was speaking in his normal voice, though. Chan laughed. 

“No. Don’t worry about it. Here, let me take her.” 

“You don’t have to. She seems comfortable.” Then he cringed. “Sorry for lying down like this, I don’t know what has gotten into me.” 

“It’s okay.” It seemed like Chan naturally giggled a lot. “You stopped her from crying after all.” Minho couldn’t read the look on his face. He didn’t know him like that. Not yet. “Let me take her, though. We have a crib here in the living room, it’s gonna be more comfortable for  _ you _ .” Chan came closer and lifted her from Minho’s chest. He sat up, looking at Chan, as he lowered her to the crib tucked in the corner of the room. 

Minho had a thousand questions in his head. He was a bit nosy, he was a human after all, they tend to be nosy, even if they don’t like to admit that. But he didn’t know Chan. Chan didn’t know him. He just sighed. 

Chan sat down on the couch next to him and turned to face him. “You probably didn’t expect that to happen when you looked for a hook-up.” He laughed shly, lowering his gaze, avoiding Minho’s eyes. 

“Hey, who says hot dads can’t hook-up?” He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I was really nervous about it, cause I felt like I shouldn’t do something like that as a dad, but Yerim was the one that said I can’t pass on a...on you.” Chan looked like he said more than he planned to. He winced and hung his head low. “Anyways. Do you want something to drink? Or eat? Or do you want to leave?” 

“A glass of water would be fine.” He smiled at Chan, trying to tell him that it really was okay. He had known Chan for a couple of hours only, but he seemed so...unsure of himself. It made Minho want to know more about him. 

“On it!” 

He chugged the water fast, when Chan handed him the glass. 

“The girl from earlier was babysitting her?” 

“Yeah. She's my friend, she lives one floor above. She immediately offered to babysit her, so I could...well yeah. Yerim's a nurse. Her schedule is crazy.” He nodded, hearing his words. Awkward silence fell between them. 

“I should head out, but I really had a good time.” He wanted Chan to believe that he was telling the truth for some reason. “With everything. I must admit, I don’t actually know much about kids, but it was nice, she's really cute.” 

“Yeah, I figured. You looked a little terrified back there.” This time Minho felt shy under Chan’s gaze. “And me too. I had fun, too.” 

Chan walked him to the door and waited as he was putting on his shoes. Minho turned around, facing him. “Can I have your number? I don’t ...hope for anything of that sort. I just think we could hang out sometime? If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I don’t even know why I'm asking.” Fuck, he was rambling. 

“I’d like that. To hang out, just as friends. Can I have your phone?” Chan typed the number to his phone and handed it to him. “I’m pretty busy most of the time, though.” 

“That’s okay! I’ll text you.” Chan nodded, and he nodded back. And then he left his apartment. When he got home, he realized he should have said bye to Yuna. Right?

* 

“There's a problem.”

“A problem?”

“Yes, a problem. The problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“Boy problem.”

“Boy problem...wait..boy problem?”

Jisung finally looked up from his phone. He was texting his new  _ boyfriend _ , and it irritated the shit out of Minho. Maybe he was just jealous. A little envious. He hung out with them a couple of times, and unfortunately they were absolutely perfect together. Not that Minho wished Jisung badly. He was just a jealous type of person, he could admit it to himself at least. 

“So? What's it all about? This boy problem.” Jisung raised a brow at him. 

“I met someone.” 

“I kinda figured out that much.”

“Don't interrupt me, Jisung. You know I hate that.” Minho whined. “Anyways, I was kinda, well...horny, and I hooked up with someone.”

Jisung whistled and giggled when Minho kicked his shin under the table. They were eating meat in Jisung's favourite BBQ place. 

“I thought you would never get over Jinyoung.”

“I was over him.” Minho hissed. “I am over him. I've been over him for months. I  _ chose _ not to date.” He hated that everyone always connected the fact that he was single to him. Jinyoung, his awful ex, was part of the past now. Minho was over it. 

“Whatever. What about that hook-up boy?”

“I only saw him once. But, fuck. God, it was good, so good. He is kinda shy and giggles a lot, but then he also knows how to fu-”

“Can't you say good in bed? You are so vulgar.”

“You learned that Hyunjin doesn't like to swear and started acting all mighty.  _ Anyways.  _ He was a good  _ fuck _ . But then.”

“Then?”

“He has a kid.” Jisung laughed at him, taking a sip of water. 

“Wait, how old is that dude?” He chewed his piece of meat slowly. 

“He's 24. He's not an old dude.”

“But he has a kid?” Minho nodded. Jisung knitted his eyebrows. “What the fuck was a kid doing there while you two were fucking? What the fuck, Minho?” 

“Are you crazy? The kid wasn't there.  _ Jisung! _ ” 

“Ok, ok.” 

“So what's the problem?”

Minho sighed. “I don't know. It sounds silly. I met him once. But he's just  _ nice.  _ Like I wouldn't mind dating him nice.”

Jisung raised a brow. He did that a lot, his only form expression was his brows, sometimes Minho couldn't look away from them. 

“I'm failing to see a problem here.”

Minho rolled his eyes at him. “He has a kid. A six months old kid. I don't think he even wants to date anyone. But most importantly, we are just at different stages of life. I never even thought about having kids. Dating someone with a kid isn't just a silly relationship. There is a third person involved whether you like it or not.”

“I think you're overthinking it.” Jisung shrugged. “But maybe you're right. He's an actual adult with a big responsibility tied to him, and you get trashed every weekend. It is different.” Minho nodded and pouted.

“Yeah. I met her. She's really cute. Like big squishy cheeks and shiny eyes-type-of-cute.”

“So like me?” Jisung puffed out his cheeks and opened his eyes more. He looked like a mouse.

“Ew.”

“But it was just one hook up, right? Why are you so sulky? Just forget the guy and it was like it's never happened.”

“But I kinda asked for his number and offered being a friend? Kinda?”

“Being friends with your hook-up? Who does that?” Jisung's phone started vibrating. He looked down at the notification and smirked.

“Literally you.” Minho deadpanned, looking at the phone in Jisung's hand. 

“Hyunjin wasn't even my hookup. We were just...meeting each other.”

“You guys had sex several times!”

“We gave each other mutual platonic handjobs.That's it.”

“You're ridiculous. That's hooking up. Literally.”

“That is literally not the problem here. My man doesn't have a toddler and yours does!” 

Minho whined. “He's just so nice, but I feel like I shouldn't mess with his life. I don't wanna ghost him, though. I can be his friend, right?” He asked Jisung, threads of hope present in his voice.

“I guess? Ask yourself that. Can you resist his bomb dick to be a good friend for him?”

“I guess. No. I can. I'm not a caveman. Plus I need new friends till you break up with Hyunjin.”

“Hey! Do you wish heartbreak on me?" Jisung fake gasped, putting his hand on the left side of his chest. “Your childhood friend?”

“You know I don't mean that.” He says softer, making sure to meet Jisung's eyes.

“I know, I know.” Jisung laughs easily. It was always easy between Jisung and Minho. Ever since childhood.

“You're meeting him after?” 

“Yeah, yeah. We're binging some Netflix show. He was excited about it the whole week.”

“Maybe he just wants to fuck?"

“Nah, he's so obsessed with this actress. Anya Taylor-Joy. He forces me to watch all her movies and shows and then we spend like an hour discussing it.” 

“Wait, that's kinda cute."

“Oh, I know. Hyunjin is plenty sweet. And he's really, _really_ dedicated to things that interest him. He has a movie journal.”

“He seems cute. Like actually. Might steal him from you.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“He's convinced you  _ hate _ him.”

“What? Why?" He serioused. While he wasn't a big fan of Hyunjin, he didn't want him to think he hated him. He made Jisung wear that one special smile after all.

“You haven't been really nice to him, to be honest. I wanted to talk about it with you, actually. Can you chill with these glares? I know you're protective over me, but we're serious now. I want you guys to get along. He's important to me.”

“Yeah. Sorry." He cringed. “I know I can be a little too much. I will try to really get to know him, next time. Ok?”

“Sure. You're not too much. I get that you care about me, and I care about you too. But I care about Hyunjin, too.” Jisung smiled and winked at him. He had this ability to lighten up the mood no matter what. “Back to your boy…”

“No my boy. Just my new friend.”

“Just a new friend?”

“Yeah. Just a new friend.”

  
  


*

When he walked into his apartment, Soojin was standing next to the stove, stirring something in the pan. Soojin was his flatmate, they had been living together for two years after their freshman year. She had long, brown hair, a slim figure, and brought a new girl every other week. As she once told him, she was one small fucking lesbian. 

“Hi, how's your day?” She glanced up at him, and went back to stirring. 

“Pretty good. Yours?”

“Boring. Mimi is coming over. You don't mind, right?"

“Nah, but I'm not joining today. I'm tired.”

“Sure.”

He's not sure till this day if Soojin was his actual friend, or just a person he shared a place with. Their old neighbors called them a sweet couple everytime Minho encountered them, but he didn't mind. Didn't really care. Nor did she.

He locked himself in his room, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes, and burying himself under blankets. He played a random tv show on Netflix, but busied himself with his phone instead. He opened the Snapchats from Jisung that consisted of Hyunjin for the most part. Hyunjin was a pretty guy, with longer black hair, and big smile, and sparky eyes, he was a pretty nice looking guy. He thought about texting Chan and then decided against it. He didn't know how to ask him to hang out, didn't know how to approach it, didn't know much. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he mindlessly stared at his laptop, not retaining much.

He heard a knock on his door. Miyeon came in, before he said anything. Soojin wasn't really his friend, but Miyeon, also referred to as Mimi by Soojin, was. 

“Why are you hiding, stranger?” She always walked around their apartment like she was at home. “We can't be our LGB Alliance without our G.” He snorted. It was something Soojin came up with right after they moved in together, and Miyeon came by for the first time. Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual. Soojin was barely standing when she thought of it. It stuck by.

Miyeon was the first and last girl he ever kissed. She said she was willing to sacrifice, so he can get this experience. 

“Not in the mood exactly.” 

“Hm.” She jumped on his bed. “Tell me about it. 

“It's nothing. Really. You know how I get all of sudden.” She hummed. She bleached her hair recently and cut it to shoulder length. 

“Is it about Jinyoung again?"

“Nah. I don't lie when I say I'm over him. I haven't thought about him in ages.”  _ just when will people stop asking me about him? _

“You still haven't dated after him.”

“Can't a guy be single?” Miyeon was very similar to him. That's why he hated her sometimes. She could read through him the way Jisung could never. “Anyway what is Soojin doing?”

“Her mother called. And you know that always takes thirty minutes at least.” She eyed the pile of clothes he forgot to organize. “A guy can be single, but I know you. You like relationships.” 

“I needed that break after Jinyoung. To just be with myself. And you know that too.”

“But you are over him now. What's holding you back?”

Nothing held him back. He just didn't want to. Or he was just telling himself that. Whatever. 

“I guess people change. Maybe I don't like relationships that much anymore.” She hummed. 

She was delicate in a way someone, who didn't know her, could call her weak. But she was far from that. Soojin called them twins separated at birth once. Miyeon made a face at that.  _ I kissed my twin?! _

“Sure. So now stop moping around and come help me make those cocktails." She also knew when to drop a topic, knowing getting something from Minho was impossible if he didn't want to share.

When Jisung said Minho got smashed every weekend, he meant this - drinking with Miyeon and Soojin. Jising would come by sometimes, but he wasn't a permanent member of their weekend circle. He must invite him and Hyunjin one day since he promised to try with the  _ boyfriend.  _

“Whatever.”

Three awfully sweet cocktails later, Minho couldn't help himself and mumbled  _ why _ he was moping around. 

“I met a guy.” Two heads turned to look at him. Miyeon threw her first in the air. 

“I knew it!" She screamed and jumped on the couch to be closer to him. “You bastard! Tell me everything.” 

He whined, he wasn't drunk, but his head became a little dizzy. They were watching The Housewives of the Beverly Hills on Miyeon's ex's Amazon account. Oh how he wanted to be a white straight rich lady sometimes. It seemed so simple. Maybe not lady. Maybe the white rich man. Straight.

“There's nothing to say. He is nice, sweet, and has a nice  _ cock." _

“There was sex!" Miyeon squealed.

“But. It's just not gonna work. He's kinda unavailable.”

“Why? God! Why do you only meet difficult men!?” 

“He's a single fucking parent! With a tiny, toddler daughter!”

“Where the fuck did you meet him? At the playground?” Soojin giggled to herself.

“On Grinder.”

“Ew!” Soojin made a face. “And he's not even a great parent apparently.” 

“Shut up! He seemed like a great dad by the way.”

“No way. You met his  _ baby?” _

“It's a weird complicated story, OK?” Miyeon shook her head. “I kinda wanna be his friend, though.” 

“Oh my god, why would you want that?” Soojin rolled her eyes, sipping on her cocktail. “It's a road to disaster with your already development crush!"

“It's not like that! He's not my  _ crush. _ We're too old to use that word, by the way. He  _ could  _ have been my crush.” He argued.

“This is still a road to disaster !" Miyeon put down her drink to look at him closely, a serious expression on her face. “Minho, you may be a strong man in many aspects, and many people don't know that about you but...you are weak for your men. You fall in love so  _ easily. _ Don't even deny it! I know I'm right!” She shouted when he started to open his mouth. “But I also know you gonna do whatever you want, so I guess there's no use in me trying to reason this to you." she slumped down, sighing dramatically. “What did Jisung say?"

“how do you know I talked to him about it?" He raised his brow at her. 

“ _ Please.  _ You guys talk about everything. Since you were kids. I'm pretty sure he described his first to you in detail." She was right.

“Unfortunately, you're right.” Jisung texted him about Hyunjin's bomb dick ten minutes after sleeping with him for the first time. Not that Hyunjin was his first. “He said being friends is a stupid idea."

“So you're the only one not seeing how this could spiral?” Miyeon asked. 

“I can see how this could spiral. But it won't. Because I'm a man of reason.  _ Anyways.  _ I asked for his number, but I could just not text him." He reasoned. “But that would be cruel. He was like a puppy. I can't do that to him.” 

Miyeon just shook her head. “Stupid.” Soojin flicked his forehead as she got up to go for more snacks. 

Maybe he should ghost him. It seemed a little cruel. But maybe it would be for the better. Not a problem, moving on with his life from this  _ thing. _ God, this is exactly why he didn't hook-up. “Whatever. Make some more cocktails!” He shouted to Soojin. “So what about  _ your ex?  _ He asked Miyeon. She just groaned.

“ _ So _ , he called me yesterday…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update is gonna be in february :( i have so many finals, they're murdering me. after this one it's just gonna be Minho, Chan, and Yuna for the most part! 
> 
> ignore any mistakes! and the girls aren't any idols, just names I used for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is gonna be my first longer/chaptered fic. single parent chan wouldn't leave my brain. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
